


Fireworks

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are fireworks and marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

It's cold, Sam can see his breath every time he exhales. He's sat on the hood of the Impala behind the crumbling edge of an old barn. Where they'd just killed a nest of vampires. He's not feeling the cold so much. Sprinting after vampires tended to keep you warm.

Gabriel's sprawled out beside him, leant back against the windshield staring up at the stars. He'd snapped up some beer out of nowhere and Sam's feeling strangely relaxed, laying there and watching his breath trail through the air.

Occasionally there's a loud noise and the darkness of the field is briefly turned green, red, or blue.

Dean had found some fireworks in the barn, in a crate behind some old sacks and now he's taking the opportunity to school Castiel in the fine art of exciting explosions. Castiel looks quietly bemused about the whole thing. Sam's almost certain he does that on purpose. Because if Castiel hasn't learnt by now then he never will. Also, he's crafty like that. Sam's not saying a word though, because every so often Dean will laugh and pull Castiel an appropriate amount of steps back before something explodes...or not. Some of the fireworks are old.

It's more amusing when they don't.

"Cas could make them all explode if he wanted to," Gabriel points out.

"I think he appreciates the mystery, same as Dean."

"Surprise is not really something we usually enjoy." Gabriel taps his sneakers together.

Sam looks up and finds the stars ridiculously clear. They should do post-monster-killing things like this more often.

When he looks down again Gabriel has a marshmallow on a stick, it's quietly melting like it's being heated by an invisible fire.

Sam laughs and holds a hand out and Gabriel wordlessly makes him one too. He half expects it to taste weirdly perfect. But there's a faint edge of smoke and burnt edges which makes Sam hold it in his mouth for a long second. Gabriel always seems to get the little things exactly right.

"You just want them to explode," Sam says when his mouth's empty.

Gabriel nods. "Explosions are good."

"You've been watching Mythbusters again haven't you?"

"Dean made me," Gabriel protests.

Sam pokes him with his now empty stick.

Gabriel huffs out a breath like Sam just won't stop.

"Fine, I may be neglecting heavenly duties to watch people on television make things explode in amusing ways. Dean's a bad influence."

"You're a bad influence," Sam reminds him.

"Dean encourages me."

Sam frowns at him. Because he's fairly sure this is going to turn into another discussion about how he's the responsible parent again if he's not careful. He doesn't always want to be the responsible parent in the relationship.

"Sam, you're sharing a bed with two angels and your brother. You should get a fucking medal for being the responsible one."

"Stop reading my mind," Sam grumbles.

"You were frowning, I couldn't help it." Gabriel tugs him down by the corner of his jacket until he's low enough to kiss. His mouth is cold and it tastes like marshmallows.

When Gabriel lets him go again Sam can't help looking out across the field. To where Dean is trying to light something that's sticking two feet out of the ground. By leaning over it with a zippo lighter.

Oh God, Dean.

Castiel has one hand on Dean's back, fingers curled round his shoulder in a way that reassures Sam that Castiel remains responsible enough to make sure Dean doesn't get his face burnt off.

Gabriel laughs, soft under his breath, in a way that suggests him and Castiel are having one of their silent conversations.

Sam wonders if he can get another marshmallow.

Gabriel hands one over.

"Stop reading my mind," Sam says around a mouthful.

"That's hard you know, it's like when you say 'don't think about the dentist' and that's immediately all you can think about."

Sam eyeballs him.

"You, all of you, this whole thing between us -" Gabriel stops, sighs, then looks down at what he's holding. "- at the end of the day, it's a marshmallow on a stick."

Sam blinks, then raises an eyebrow.

"Is that some sort of deep, meaningful explanation of our relationship?" he asks.

Gabriel snorts.

"I thought it was. But then I looked at it, from every conceivable angle and I'm damned if I can see anything but a marshmallow on a stick."

"Ten steps back," Dean says fiercely in the background. Like he thinks at any moment Castiel might trip and fall on the fireworks.

"I think that explanation went over my head," Sam admits. "Either that or I'm insulted."

"Possibly it means I love the way you're all squashy and delicious," Gabriel says slowly. "Crap, I have been spending too long around Dean haven’t I?"

Sam gives him the best sympathetic look he can muster.

"On no account are we to tell him that." Gabriel tosses his empty stick, which is no longer apparently a visual reference for their relationship, over the end of the car.

"I think Dean's too busy marvelling at how pretty Castiel is all lit up in different colours," Sam points out.

Gabriel waves a hand across the field.

"He also looks very pretty standing under a rain of ash and righteously hacking his way through an entire regiment of demons."

Sam watches Dean snag Castiel's coat and make him step back like a worried parent.

"Lets not tell Dean that," Sam decides.

"It would _completely_ ruin the fun," Gabriel admits.


End file.
